


Lightning

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwisgaar and teenage Toki, I gotta call this one AU because of some things we pretty much know didn’t happen this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning

They would probably be run out of town when it was all over, but they’d decided that it would be worth it. It had been Tim’s idea originally, but they’d all gone along with it. Just two days of dressing neatly and putting on an act, then the grand finale. The clothes were all secondhand, scrounged from thrift stores. Because fuck paying good money for shit they’d probably never wear again.

The entire complex had been booked by preachers and their families, or other important people with the church. Tim had suggested that they, as Agnostic Priest, should book the convention. Skwisgaar and Rasmus thought it was a fine idea. It would be great to see everyone’s faces when they came out in their concert clothes and corpse paint and started playing death metal.

So there they all were, hair tied back smoothly and acting respectful and pious. Mingling with the convention goers forced them to take frequent “prayer breaks”, retreating to their rooms to drink, smoke, and just be themselves.  
There were a lot of kids there too, that was sort of sad. Quiet, neatly dressed children who didn’t meet anyone’s eyes. Well, except for one.

He wasn’t really a kid, probably fifteen or sixteen, but Skwisgaar had caught him watching them throughout the day. Now that he thought about it, he’d seen the guy around a lot. Preacher’s kid most likely, but this one was different. He just didn’t really seem to fit with the others.  
Skwisgaar spotted him again, standing by himself in a corner, looking in his direction. He decided to wander over.

“Well hi dere, you don’t look like you ams hasing much fun.”  
“I’s not. This... I think it sucks.” He looked around. “Oh craps.”  
Skwisgaar turned to see a tall preacher man approaching, probably his dad. He didn’t look happy. In fact, he looked like he’d never been happy in his life.  
“Toki. Come away.”  
With an apologetic glance at Skwisgaar, the guy obeyed.

As the walked away, he saw the man pat Toki on the back strangely, it didn’t look affectionate but oddly strategic. The kid flinched a little under his touch, but didn’t try to evade it. Strange.  
The man kept it up, patting mostly in the same place. Skwisgaar watched curiously until they were lost in the crowd, then headed back to his room to relax for a while.

****

The next day, Skwisgaar was just leaving his room when he saw the guy again. It would be easier not to talk out in the open, so he waved him over. “Hey, does you wants to comes in mine room and talks?”  
Checking to make sure no one was looking, they guy nodded and followed Skwisgaar back inside. “You’s name ams Toki, right? I ams Skwisgaar.” They sat on the bed, and Skwisgaar grabbed a bottle off the floor. “You wants a drinks?”  
Toki looked horrified. “Oh noes, I can’ts!”

Skwisgaar smiled and took a drink. “Dis ams vodkas, noting to be smellings on you’s breath.” He blew in Toki’s face. “See?”  
Reassured and looking determined, Toki took the offered bottle and tried some. He didn’t drink very much though. “Nobody tells me the band name.”  
“Oh? Well we ams Agnostic Priest.”  
Toki’s eyes widened. “But that means...”  
“Ja I knows, but de lady dat books us, she didn’ts. Pretty funnies, huh?”

The door opened and Toki startled badly, but it was just Rasmus. “Gimme the bottle, Skwis, I can’ts take any more of dis shit sober. Seriouslies, this fucking sucks.” He nodded to Toki, “Hi dere, kid.”  
Skwisgaar passed the bottle, bemused by Toki’s shocked expression. “We gots a time to goes on yet?”  
“Ja, right afters de big dinner meal. Dat way was can gets our paints on before dey see.” Rasmus took a long drink, then left again.

“What paints?”  
“You ams not knowings what corpse paint ams? It makes you be lookings deads.”  
“Likes the Devil music bands?”  
“Toki, we am de ‘devils music’ bands. Comes to de shows later, I tink you will be likings it.”  
“Don’ts do it, please! You ams goings to be in so much trouble, _you don’t knows what he can do_!”  
“Oh calms down, we ams goings to be fine.”  
Toki didn’t look calm at all. “I gots to goes.” He took another drink, and left.

****

They’d packed up everything from their rooms, it was safe to assume they would soon be very unwelcome. The guy running the lighting had been instructed to keep it dark until a they gave the signal.  
Corpse paint hidden in the darkness, they started playing a strange slow melody, watching as the people came out to listen. Skwisgaar spotted Toki close by and gave him a nod that might or might not have been seen.  
They were waiting for more people, they wanted most of the convention gathered before they truly started playing. They all knew they would probably be shut down pretty fast then.

More and more people gathered on the lawn, listening to the haunting melody. Deciding that was good enough, Tim gave the signal.  
The lights came on as they launched into the heaviest and most obscene song they had, the music screaming and the corpse paint almost glowing in the sudden light. Temporality blinded by the lights, Skwisgaar could only make out vague shapes as people fled in horror, dragging their children with them.

They made it through that whole song and half of the next before the power to the amps was cut. There were only two shapes left in front of the stage now. The lights dimmed, and Skwisgaar saw Toki and the man he assumed was his father. He turned speaking softly, “Ras, you’s can loads all dis? Dere’s someting I has to does.”   
“Ja, we gots it.” Tim was already breaking stuff down, and nodded as well. It would be best for someone to serve as a distraction until they had their stuff secured. Rasmus reached for Skwisgaar’s guitar, but he shook his head and held onto it.

Leaving the stage, Skwisgaar stepped up to confront the glowering man. Lightning suddenly flashed across the sky, even though the night was clear. Toki cringed, but held his ground.  
The man spoke Norwegian, either assuming that Skwisgaar could understand him or not caring if he could or not. “The Devil is in you, tempting our children that we have tried so hard to keep pure. But God is stronger, and God will destroy you!”

Lightning flashed again, and Toki dropped to his knees with a whimper. The man stood tall, raising his arms. “God, show this sinner his place! Punish him for his sins against Your will!”  
Skwisgaar looked back, they nearly had everything loaded now. That was good. Closer still, the lightning danced around them as answering a call. Skwisgaar felt oddly unafraid.  
“Smite him!” The man looked to the heavens. The lightning came again.

Acting on some instinct, Skwisgaar raised his arm as if to catch the bolt, and electric fire snaked down his arm.  
Just as suddenly, it seemed to burst from his guitar and into the man confronting him. Although Skwisgaar felt no pain, the other man was thrown off his feet by the bolt, falling into a slightly smouldering pile. He didn’t move.  
More lightning came down, dancing along his arms and his guitar but leaving him completely unharmed. Then the light show ended as suddenly as it had begun.

Skwisgaar went to where Toki was still kneeling in the grass.  
“Is he deads?”  
“I don’ts know, probablies?”  
“If he’s not deads, he ams going to kills me.” It didn’t sound like he was exaggerating.  
“Den comes wit us.” The others wouldn’t mind, and they could always use more help. He couldn’t just leave the poor guy there. Skwisgaar held out a hand to help him up.  
Toki took his hand, and they walked to the van together.  
Tim was driving. “What de hells happened back dere, Skwisgaar?”  
“I don’ts really knows. Dis ams Toki, he’s comings wit us.” As expected, there were no objections.

Sitting in the back of the van with Skwisgaar, Toki shifted against the backrest like he couldn’t get comfortable.  
“Hey, ams you okays?”  
“It’s nothing.”  
“I don’t tink so, shows me you’s back. Comes on, lets me see.”  
With a deep breath, Toki turned and allowed Skwisgaar to peel his shirt up.

“Oh holy shits! Tim? We needs to stop at de pharmacies when we finds one.”  
“Sure, no problems. He okay?”  
“Nots reallies, but we can fixes him up.” Skwisgaar lowered the shirt and patted his leg. “Comes on, lays down where you don’ts has to press against anytings.” Toki turned, curling up with his head on Skwisgaar’s thigh. Skwisgaar stroked his hair. “Takes a nap, Little Toki, dey can’ts hurt you no mores.”  
And the van drove on to new beginnings.


End file.
